After The Battle
by SkyeSoul
Summary: What happened after Harry Potter killed Voldemort. It picks up right where the 7th book left off. contains canon relationships and content, H/G, R/H.
1. Hogwart's 7th Year Students

Harry lay in his old four-poster bed in Gryffindor tower, thinking, having just recently completed a delicious sandwich Kreacher made for him. He reflected on the activities of that fateful, fateful evening. The people swarming him giving him his thanks, and, for once, he was happy to say you're welcome. Happy to say they were welcome to the relief that the Dark Lord's fall had brought. But with it, had brought many deaths.

He thought about Fred.

He thought about Colin.

He thought about Dumbledore, Snape, Lupin, Tonks, Sirius, and all of the people who fought and fell to the Dark Lord. Everyone who seemed to die based on his blunders.

No. No he firmly told himself, No. He would not ruin this with those thoughts, those feelings of guilt and sorrow.

Not any thoughts, though, could completely dampen the soaring relief he had as he settled for for being so relieved that he had fulfilled the prophecy. That he vanquished the Dark Lord.

That Voldemort had fallen.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Some time later, Ron and Hermionie were sitting in the common room with Neville, Ginny, and Luna whiling away the time just chatting about what they did.

"Don't ya think we should get Harry for this? I'm sure he'll want to hear" Ron pointed out, before Neville could delve into the *detailed* story of that year at Hogwarts.

"Ron, he's sleeping right now. Merlin knows he needs it, he hasn't slept in 4 or 5 days." Hermionie said.

"Well, neither have we."

"We didn't just kill a dark lord, Ron!"

"I'm just saying, If I were in his position I'd want - "

"He has all the time he needs to hear it, Ron."

Everyone was laughing at this site, happy to see the old friends bickering once more. Well, almost everyone.

"What is going on here! I walk by and I hear fighting and shouting and whatnot!" Percy exclaimed as he walked in.

Ron promptly 'fought' (term loosley used') over why arguing over Harry's sleep issues wasn't a big issue.

"Percy, really? You've only been here a couple hours, and it's been the hugest moment of our lives, and you're becoming Prefect Percy again?"

Everyone laughed at this. Even Percy chuckled, if only a little.

"Well it's good to know everything's going back to normal." Percy conceded, half sulky-half happy. "I do suppose I should be getting back to the Ministry though, to help appoint the new Minister. Just wanted to reminisce a little bit." Percy resumed in a slightly pompous, leaderly tone. Percy ungracefully climbed out of the portrait hole and left.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry woke to the sound of a certain Ronald Weasley and Hermionie Granger having a 'disagreement about his sleeping issues.' oddly enough, though, he wanted to remain in his bed in the unoccupied room. He only just because able to understand what they were saying, though, when Percy walked in. That killed his desire to go down there, because he assumed Percy was sent to find him for some odd reason. But Percy was acting slightly out of character, what with the way he was talking and all.

Harry concluded that he would go down and listen to the stories once Percy left, if that was going to be anytime soon.

Harry walked downstairs.

When Harry reached the landing, everybody either laughed or exclaimed "Harry!"

"Hey guys, what's up?" Harry grinned mischievously.

"We were just peacefully discussing the particulars of your sleeping habits of late" Luna said in a usual-serene-yet-sarcastic tone.

"I have just heard as much from the dorms. Let's hear your story, then."

"Well, when we got to Hogwarts, everything was as normal as it could be for Hogwarts, except that you three weren't there." He motioned to Ron, Harry, and Hermionie. "I remember this especially. We were speculating about why you weren't here, when McGonagall addressed everyone. She said "This year we have two new teachers, Alecto and Amycus Carrow. They will be teaching Muggle Studies and formerly Defense Against the Dark Arts, now the Dark Arts, respectively, which is now compulsory for everyone. They are also in charge of disciplinary actions, and people shall be referred to them in such a case" Everyone was outraged at these changes. It wasn't too bad at the beginning, because they didn't make us practice on detentionees, and Alecto really only called them dirty humans who needed cleansing. That class steadily worsened through the year, though. She escalated and escalated the abuse until they were under the bugs on the scale, and they taught us the dirtiest, nastiest curses and hexes in the Dark Arts class. The advanced class, made up of Slytherins, was supposed to be learning the Cruciatus curse next week." The three of them gasped at the injustice of this.

"They would never!" Ron stated.

"What if they used it on you!" Hermionie gasped.

Harry just sat there with a mixture of sad expectations and disgusted shock on his face.

"That's just it! They weren't actually going to be allowed to, but the Slytherins got away with everything. Lots of people wanted to be in Slytherin just to avoid the punishments." Ginny said. "They were teaching the seventh years sectumsempra, weren't they, Neville?" Neville nodded. "They were teaching us nasty curses, and we had to attend detentions to practice on them. It was just horrible. We tried to rebel though. We'd write on the walls 'Dumbledore's Army, Still Recruiting' and we'd organize it with your ingenious coins." Hermionie blushed slightly.

"It got more difficult as time went on." Neville picked up the thread of the story again. "Since we lost Luna at Christmas and you never came back after Easter for fleeing, Ginny, I was in trouble. They seemed to know it was me behind a lot of the rebelling. They came down on me really hard. That and Michael Corner got caught freeing a little girl that got chained up for their torture sessions, and that really seemed to scare people off. They used the Cruciatus curse 2 times on him, really long too, and I didn't want anyone to have to go through what Michael did. So we pretty much stopped those stunts, but we still did things to give people hope. I had to stop, though. They tried to kidnap my Gran and take her away, but the severely underestimated her. I suppose they figured 'little old lady who lives on her own, needs her grandson to defend herself, what's so dangerous?' So the sent Dawlish. I don't really know what happened, but Dawlish is in St. Mungos and my Gran's probably not on the run anymore, but she was. I knew they knew they had no hold over me, not worth keeping. They might have been planning to kill me, or expel me, or send me to Azkaban. But I knew it was time to disappear into the Room of Requirement."

"He walked right into the Room of Requirement, and it was a perfect hideout. One Gryffindor hammock, the emblem. The Carrows couldn't get in, unlike Umbridge could." Ginny started in again, due to Neville's modesty when it comes down to it. Harry scowle, remembering Umbridge's mighty gatecrash. "He asked it for food, and it opened up to Aberforth's pub and he'd began feeding the refugees. The room just can't seem to make food."

"I know! It's Gamp's Law of Ele-"

"Ron! don't interrupt!

"Sorry Hermionie" he said, sounding amused.

"Anyways...." Ginny drawled, "Members of the army, and people who just needed a place to stay showed up. It made more hammocks, hangings, and a girl's and boy's bathroom for when people kept coming and coming. We still had underground rebellions, but they were the type of whispering 'keep it up!' 'don't give up!' and speaking out occasionally in class. The major things we did, we couldn't do anymore. All thanks to the _Carrows_." She spat the word. "It all seemed hopeless until you three showed up, The Golden Trio.

The Golden Trio smiled in spite of themselves.

"Why don't you tell us your story? I'm extremely interested into hearing what you three got into." Luna said mystically.

"Alright, but you have to swear you won't tell anyone. Promise?" Harry asked.

"Promise." Luna vowed.

"Promise." Neville comitted.

"Promise." Ginny said specially.


	2. The Golden Trio's Story

The Ministry six were having a lovely time chatting about how they got to the positions they were in, from when they last saw eachother.

"First, a little prologue." Hermionie started in, getting ready to relay the adventures the three got into. "Me and Ron promised Harry we would help in his hunt of Voldemort, and we did. But we had to prepare. Ron, why don't you tell them you're part?" Hermionie asked sweetley - she thought it kind of sickening.

"Certainly. Ginny already knows, but there is/was a Ghoul in my attic. He was roughly my shape and size, and he was doing nothing other than other than groaning and being extremely annoying. My world-famous, globe-renown brothers F-" At this he cut off. Ron blinked his eyes rapidly. "They transformed the Ghoul in my attic to have the same color hair as me, and appear to have spattergroit, "A grievous infection of the skin" as an extremely annoying portrait once said. The ghoul was extremely excited about this. The plan was that once me and Hermionie left to help Harry, the ghoul would step in as me with spattergroit." "And the ghoul doesn't have to be able to talk" He said, cutting off queries from Neville and Luna. "Because once the disease spreads to your uvula, you can't talk. It's also highly contagious, so nobody will go near enough to check if it's actually me." Mum went ballistic about me leaving." Ron;s face took on that kids of shocked reverence that it did whenever he was confronted with his mom's Weasley rage. "She kept trying to get out of me why I was dropping out. Hermione?"

"Yes Ron?"

"It's your turn."

"Oh."

"Well, when I agreed to help Harry, I realized I had to hide my parents. I and my family would have been prime targets regardless of if I had run because 1) I'm Harry Potter's best friend, and 2) I'm a Muggleborn. So I _Obliviated_ (In a temporary way) my parents and implanted in them false memories that said they were Wendell and Monica Wilkins, and that it was their life's ambition to move to Australia. They had no kids." Hermionie looked sad at the idea that she did this, but she looked like she was trying to convince herself that it was necessary. "They are currently in Australia, and I plan to rescue them from the Charms at my first chance."

"So what did you guys actually do?" Neville inquired excitedly.

"Shut up and we'll tell you" Ron and Harry teased.

All three of them sat still as a statue and didn't even breathe. Everyone laughed.

"Okay, I suppose It's my turn to talk." Harry sighed. "Everyone knows Bill and Fleur are married, right?" Everyone nodded. "We were at their wedding when Scrimgeour died. We were all sent a patronus message. "The Ministry has fallen. Scrumgeour is dead. They are coming." And we knew we had to leave. We apparated to a small town outside of London. We hadn't hard of the taboo on V-" Ron took a swallow - even now, after his fall, he had trouble saying his name." "V-Voldemort's name. There were Death Eaters in the coffee shop we walked into. We panicked, naturally. We didn't know how they could find us. So we apparated to Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. There are these objects, called Horcruxes, which when you kill someone, you can say an incantation and you can seal the part of your soul that you chipped off when you killed the person inside an object. That object is called a Horcrux. Voldemort had 6 of these, which proves how evil he is, because the most ever made besides that is 1, and that's extremely uncommon. When we were in Grimmauld Place, we tracked one of these Horcruxes down, Slytherin's locket. We tracked it through a series of peddlers who didn't know it's worth-"

"*cough* *cough* *Mundungus* *cough* *cough*" Interjected Ron.

"Thank you., Ron." Harry said pointedly. "Anyways, we tracked it through Mundungus and it lead to none other than one Dolores Umbridge."

"No way!" said Neville.

"That old hag had a piece of Voldemort's soul?!?!" said Ginny.

"Yes, she did." confirmed Harry. "we didn't know it at the time, but we had to break in to the ministry to confirm wether it was there."

The three of those in the room who were not involved were listening with rapt attention.

"We planned for weeks on end, combining a lot of scraps of information into paper and we had a plan to break into the Ministry of Magic. Hermionie, do you still have the papers in your bag?"

"Oh, yes I do! just let me go get them." And with that Hermionie rushed off to go get the notes they compiled.

She was back in a flash.

"Here they are. look at these maps we made, and these notes? We drew these based off of tidbits Ron got from his dad over the years and from spying on people walking into the Ministry through the entrances every day. Can you even guess what the entrances were?" Hermionie giggled slightly. "You had to stand in a toilet to get in, and flush the handle!"

"That's really weird." Neville said, chuckling. Everyone else agreed.

"So we broke into the Ministry." Harry picked up. "I impersonated Runcorn a high up official in law enforcement, Hermionie impersonated Mafalda, Umbridge's scribe or something similar." Ginny scowled at her name. Ginny really hated the woman. "And Ron impersonated some guy names Reg Cattermole, who was an official Janitor to the building or something similar. Anyways, we got into the Ministry, freed a ton of Muggleborns in a small-medium battle and got the locket. Unfortunately, as we apparated away, Yaxley, the Death Eater, grabbed Hermionie's arm. We had reveal ed the secret of Grimmauld Place to him, so we could not return. Luckily, Hermionie was prepared." Harry grinned in a way that conveyed perfectly 'hey Hermy, I'm tired of talking, you wanna try it?'

"I had a tent all packed in a small handbag with an undetectable extension charm on it." Now, for anyone else of her level, this would have been something to gasp at. But for Hermionie however, this was par for the course. "We shook Yaxley off and apparated into the wild. We set up a tent, and we stayed there for 2 days. That's how we lived for a while, trying to discover, with my beaded bag library, how to destroy a Horcrux. Because, they're really hard to destroy. You need something really destructive, like basilisk venom."

"That diary I stabbed through in my second year was a Horcrux. Lucky I stabbed it with a giant basilisk fang." Harry grinned mischievously shifty.

"Anyways, we couldn't figure out how to destroy it. We thought Dumbledore might have left it in Godric's Hollow, thinking Harry might go back there. The sword wasn't there, but a certain Bathilda Bagshot possessed by Voldemort's giant snake, Nagini. (Which was a Horcrux, by the way). We go there, and then when Bathilda corners Harry upstairs where I can't see, and he doesn't realize he's speaking parsletongue, it changes into the snake. It hold Harry there until I realize what's going on, and then by the time I freed him, Voldemort was almost upon us. Harry and I made a break for it, apparating away, but not before Voldemort saw us." Nobody seemed to notice Ron's absence in the journey, or Luna chose not to mention i, for she surley'd noticed. "We continued to puzzle for 3 or 4 more weeks. You'd never believe it, though. Harry was walking though a forest in mid-winter, and there the original, goblin-made sword of Gryffindor was. Harry tried to dive into the water to retrieve it, but he was wearing the locket. The soul inside the locket sensed danger and..." Hermionie kept telling them the story while Harry's attention drifted off. Harry wondered why she left out Ron leaving and Snape being behind the sword, but maybe she was leaving the Snape part for later, when he would certainly be accused officially. As for Ron, maybe she just wanted to spare him the embarrasment.

Ron turned to look at him. He flashed an apologetic smile.

Harry flashed a don't-worry-about-it-you're-my-best-mate smile back.

Harry began to pay attention to Hermionie again. ".... and the came back and told me all about how Ron stabbed the Horcrux with the sword. Time for a little history. Ron, your turn, tell them about the Beedle Tales."

"Ugh, It's your book, why don't you say it?"

"Because it's your turn, Ronald!"

"Fine." He conceded with good-natured grumbling. He spoke up clearly. "Dumbledore left Hermionie Granger with an original copy of The Tales of Beedle The Bard. Now, in the upper right hand corner of Tale of the Three Brothers, we find a triangular eye. "

"You mean The Deathly Hallows symbol?" Luna inquired.

"Yes Luna, but we need to explain it to them." Hermionie said disdainfully.

"Harry had saw this symbol around your dad's neck, Luna." Ron motioned toward Luna. "At Bill and Fleur's wedding. We thought to go and ask you dad about this, because from what we knew, he supported Harry. So we went to his house. He offered us tea. He tricked us. He told us Luna was catching freshwater plimplies and that he had to go tell her that we were here, when he was really sending an owl to the ministry, saying that he had Harry Potter, can he please have his daughter back. Then he distracted us with the tale of the Deathly Hallows." By the end of this, Luna was staring past everyone face blank, and Ron was slightly annoyed. Hermionie and Harry were a bit disappointed in Xenophilius Lovegood. "The Deathly Hallows are the three items the three brothers had in the Tale of the Three Brothers. The story was that if you gathered the three items together, which had not been done for centuries, that you would be master of death. We thought that meant invincible. When we came to this revelation, Harry accidentally said Voldemort's name and we were captured..." Harry had stopped paying attention again. They were skating all over the rough patches. He wondered why they were doing this, because it made the journey seem a lot smoother. Well, he had always said that they sounded a lot cooler when you were telling the story. "....and we found out where one of the Horcruxes was. It was Hufflepuff's cup, hidden in Bellatrix Lestrange's vault. When we were taken to Shell Cottage, Bill and Fleur's place, Griphook the Goblin was there."

"Griphook could help us break into Gringotts and pursue the Horcrux," Harry took over, "and also we brought with us a disheveled Ollivander. He could help us pursue one of the Hallows, the Elder Wand. Through him, I found out Voldemort had the Elder Wand, had taken it from Dumbledore's tomb. But we spent the next month planning a break in into Gringotts, but at a high price: The sword of Godric Gryffindor"

"Oh! This is why you broke in!" Luna commented serenely.

"It is. We decided to be half with the truth. Say he could have it after we broke in, but not say when. I intended after the War was over. Hermionie impersonated Bellatrix Lestrange, had her hair on her robes from when we were captured. She had her wand, but Gringotts know it to be captured, and we forgot. so I had to imperio one of the Goblins. We got to the vault, and Griphook got his hands on the Sword, while I got my hands on the Cup. We relly rode on the back of a dragon, helping it along with spells, to escape the dungeon. We rode on it's backs to who knows where-"

"You rode on a dragon's back?!?!" exclaimed Neville, Ginny, and Luna.

"Yes, we did, and it was very fun." said Ron mischievously.

"don't tell Hagrid. He'll be jealous." Ginny said seriously.

"I'll be sure not to." Harry said with a wink.

"...and then we here unceremoniously dropped on the ground. We spent some time debating over where the last founder relics could be." Harry left out the part about the connection. Frankly, he did not want anyone to know what connection he may have ever had with Voldemort. "We realized that the Ravenclaw one was at Hogwarts, but that w.=e did not know what it was. So we apparated into the Hogsmeade, and we set off a caterwauling charm. We hid from the Death Eaters. I had to use my patronus to ward off dementors, but in a spectacular display, Aberforth passed off a Stag as a Goat. Then we were in Aberforth's pub, talking about how to get in to to school and the passageway opened up."

Hermionie had something to add.

"During this whole time, we figured out that Harry's invisibility cloak is one of the Hallows, and through a series of Expelliarmuses preformed at the final battle, the Elder Wand ended up as Harry's own, even though it was in Voldemort's hands. Dumbledore left behind an old snitch for Harry. Inside it was the resurrection stone."

At these words, the other three stared.

"As Harry discovered, having all the objects means little in that regard. He is not invincible."

Luna looked ready to ask a storm of questions, but Harry silenced her.

"One more thing - I was a Horcrux. When he tried to kill me, unknowingly, a piece of his soul attached onto the last living thing in the burning building - me."

Silence greeted these words as well.

"Sh-Shouldn't you be dead, Harry?" Ginny asked nervously.

"No. Remember when everybody thought I was dead, when Voldemort declared he won?"

"Yes." Neville answered quickly.

"I surrendered, possessing all three Hallows. Because I was willing do die to protect my friends, I didn't. Not permamantly. What you saw was my faked death."

Yet another unfathomable silence greeted the words.

"You died?" Luna asked, serene and shocked, like always.

"This is why Voldemort's curses did not work on you, Silencio, Petrificus Totalus, none of them worked because I sacrificed myself. I realized this as you were fighting Voldemort Neville."

"It wasn't much of a fight, more like rebellion." Neville said bashfully.

"You rebelled against the most powerful and Dark Lord in a century, Neville. That's something to be proud of." Harry pointed out

Neville looked like he was going to argue that Harry did more, but with a swift look from Harry, Neville was silenced.

Ron piped up. "I'm really hungry, I haven't eaten since yesterday. Anybody coming with me?"

Everybody agreed it was time to go to dinner. Harry was happy things were returning to normal, with Ron's food obsession and Hermionie's dominant intelligence.

Yes, things were looking up.


	3. Together Again in Peace

Harry walked out into the Great Hall. He really wasn't looking forward to the entrance, but he knew some important speeches were being made, and having just killed Voldemort, he thought he should be present for them. Harry drifted into the back of the group in a poor attempt to hide himself as he entered the Great Hall, but the stares happened nonetheless. It felt as if the whole Hall, apart from the few people who knew the stories that he was attention seeking weren't true were staring at him. He and his friends walked over to the Gryffindor table, which was inconveniently placed farthest from the Hall. As he sat down, Professor McGonagall started talking.

"Today is the evening we are finally free. Free of the oppression of You-Know-Who and his followers. Now, even though today is a celebration, we also mourn the losses we have sustained over the war. May important people died, like..."

Professor McGonagall started listing people who died in the final battle. With every name listed, he felt like another small lead weight was dropped into his stomach. By the end of the names he felt so heavy and saddened with the loss of many people. Fred, Lupin, Tonks, Sirius, Dumbledore... His parents...

Ginny was sitting next to him, and she seemed to tell Harry needed support, needed to know that none of the deaths were his fault in any way. She squeezed his hand gently.

"... But even though we sustained heavy losses, we should still give thanks to Harry Potter, for the great evil he has destroyed today. To Harry Potter."

She raised her goblet and toasted him. Everybody followed suit, even Draco Malfoy, if only a tiny bit. "Now I know we are all hungry after the great events of today, so please eat."

The food appeared on the dishes, and Harry just realized how massively ravenous he was, having not eaten in 2 days, along with Ron and Hermionie.

The three of them took all the food they could see and piled it on their plate, and started eating as fast as they could. Now, nobody was surprised at Ron's behaviour, it was only a slight exaggeration of the normal. but for Hermionie and Harry this was really odd, because Harry ate slowly because of the normal weight on the future, and Hermionie didn't eat a lot because she was a girl, she needed to stay in shape.

By the time they were finished eating, they were all fit to burst.

Professor McGonagall still had something to say, though.

"Now that we have all eaten, I would like to make a few announcements. There shall be no classes for the remainder of the school year, due to the massive damage to the front of Hogwarts, and all efforts are needed to repair it. If anybody would like to help, please see Bill Weasley." Bill raised his hand from the Gryffindor table. "Hogwarts will reopen next year."

Harry was happy nobody had classes, so he could spend his last month that he could see his friends for a long time with them.

When everybody started getting up, Ginny motioned to Harry to follow her. They ended up in the deserted trophy room.

"Hey Ginny."

"Hey Harry."

"What's up?"

"I just wanted to know, well, since you killed him and all, are we, you know... together again?"

"I think we are Ginny, but-"

The rest of his sentence got cut off as Ginny (as usual!) pulled Harry into a passionate kiss. Harry no longer cared about anything, because he was with Ginny. They were together again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ron and Hermionie were wandering the castle absentmindedly, when they started wondering where Harry was.

"Hey Hermionie, do you think Harry's still with Ginny? It's been over an hour." Ron stated.

"Well, yes, but they haven't seen eachother in forever, and we both know they've really wanted to see eachother. They're probably talking about what's been going on." Hermionie speculated.

"Or kissing. Ginny's been so wanting to do that." Ron snorted, disgusted yet amused.

"You're perfectly right, Ronald Weasley!" Ginny said as she bounded toward them, Harry in tow.

"Hi Harry, Hi Ginny." Hermionie greeted.

"Hey Harry, what did she do?" Ron started accusingly.

"Nothing Ron, don't get worked up. We just talked and talked-" Harry began, but was suddenly interrupted by Ginny.

"And kissed, Ron!" Ginny giggled, and Hermionie started too. Ron was getting sort of worked up, mumbling about jumping the gun, and starting things slowly. Harry admitted it was funny and all, but he couldn't see why they were _giggling_ like girls do.

"Ginny! he hasn't seen you in a year! you're supposed to start it slowly, not just jump to engagement now Harry's famous!" Ron exclaimed.

"Oh Ron!" Ginny said, exasperated. "number one, were not engaged, and two, Harry's always been famous! why has that changed?"

"Now he actually killed the m- no, _thing_ that tried to kill him! Isn't that obvious?" Ron asked, kind of calming down now that he knew they weren't engaged.

"Ron did you seriously think Harry was going to propose to Ginny?" Harmionie asked, exasperated now too.

Everybody knew how Ron was protective of Ginny, but as soon as he heard Hermionie, he knew that his fears were just _a bit_ irrational.

"No, course I didn't I just wanted to make sure.." Ron mumbled. The rest of it was unintelligible.

"Hey, I just noticed, are Neville and Luna together?" Harry asked interestedly.

"I don't know." Hermionie piqued up. "Are they, Ginny?"

"Well, they were before Luna disappeared at christmas, but seeing as this was the first time they're seen eachother since then, I don't know if anything's changed."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Neville was sitting next to Luna, staying in his seat after everyone was dismissed, just thinking about what had happened when he saw Ginny and Harry walk off together. This got him thinking. Did Luna like him anymore? He knew he liked Luna, but he didn't know if she felt the same way. She certainly hadn't indicated they were only friends. He just didn't know what to think...

Neville was flashing peeks at Luna every few seconds for a bit after that. Luna noticed when Harry walked off with Ginny. She also noticed Neville's looks, and after a few minutes, put two and two together.

"He still likes me," Luna thought. "I think. Well I like him, I think I'll ask if were still together."

But as soon as she reached this conclusion Neville said "Hey, Luna? um, well, since we were, um dating before.... you know...."

"Neville, we are still dating, don't be silly." Luna said matter of factly.

"Oh."

And with that, that couple too left the table, disappearing to their favorite room, the room of requirement.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Potter, I need to have a few words with you." Professor McGonagall said in her usual, crisp voice. She had somehow found Harry in one of his favorite haunts, the top of the Astronomy tower.

"First, we are having a funeral service for those who died tomorrow, and you have been asked by a few people to say a bit at the funeral. Do you agree?"

Harry never liked making speeches, but he could see no way around it. "Yes, professor."

"And secondly," McGonagall began, "You have been asked if you will please attend a meeting as to wether you, Weasley, and Granger will become aurors by Minister Shacklebolt. By the way, Potter, I am also offering you a job as Defense Against The Dark Arts professor."

"Shacklebolt's minister, not just temporary?" Harry asked.

"Yes, by vote of several important people." Professor McGonagall confirmed.

"I'll consider these options; Thank You." Harry said.

"You'll need to arrange the time with your friends and the Minister. Good day, Mr. Potter."

"It sure is." Harry said as his ex-professor left.

Harry decided to seek out Mrs. Weasley and ask if he could stay at The Burrow while repairs were being made to Godric's Hollow; he wanted to live there, because of the history there. Also, that wa he would not have to pay for a new house.

He eventually found her, along with the whole Weasley family, in the entrance hall, discussing how and when they would be leaving.

"Mrs. Weasley?" Harry asked.

"Oh, Harry dear! yes, what is it?" Mrs. Weasley asked, as she pulled him into a quick, tight hug.

"I was wondering, while my house in Godric's Hollow was being repaired, can I please stay with you?" Harry asked politely.

"Oh of course you can! We just decided we will be leaving the morning after the funeral." Mrs. Weasley informed him.

"Oh, and Ron." Ron's attention turned toward Harry. "We've, been possibly been offered, along with Hermionie, positions as aurors if we attend a meeting with Minister Shacklebolt."

"I know, McGonagall found me 10- or so minutes ago." Ron said.

"I've also been offered a position as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Harry said.

"Oh, that's cool! I've been offered the position as Transfiguration professor, McGonagall's retiring to Headmaster status only." Ron said sarcastically.

"Sweet! we could be professors together. Anyways, I suppose I should go find Hermionie, she has my stuff in her beaded bag." Harry said, and then he walked off.

"She's talking to McGonagall in her office!" Ron shouted as he left.

"Thanks!" Harry shouted even louder. Harry went to McGonagall's office, and, sure enough, Hermionie was being informed of her offer of aurorship.

"I would also like to offer you a position as Muggle Studies professor at Hogwarts." McGonagall said as Harry walked in.

"Thank you, Professor! I have to consider my options." Hermionie said.

"Professor McGonagall, thank you." Harry said to McGonagall. Harry turned to Hermionie. "Now we can be professors together!" He exclaimed.

"I think I want to do that, I'm tired of chaos in my life, and chaos is what I would get in a position in the ministry, even janitor." Hermionie observed, as they walked out of the Headmaster's office.

"I know." Harry empathized.

They walked in silence a little while.

"You have all of my stuff, in your beaded bag. I wanted it back." Harry said as the proceeded into the common room.

"Oh, that's right! Here we go." Hermionie said as the went into the boys dormitory and pulled out all of his belongings onto the bed.

"I'm leaving with the Weasleys day after tommorrow." Harry began.

"I'm leaving to Australia same day! We have to say goodbye to the castle together." Hermionie said. "Then I'm going to buy a house in Godric's Hollow, because I assumed you're living there."

"I am, I'm repairing the house." Harry said.

"Not that talking isn't a pleasure, but I'm tired, so I'm going to go to bed." Hermionie said as she left the dorm.

Harry was satisfied as he fell asleep upon his bed, after dumping everything onto the floor beside him.


	4. The Funeral For Guilt

**Egad! I know this was a short chapter, but I changed the story thread a bit, so I wrote this one after the next chapter, if it makes sense. I'd really like reviews, this is my first piece of work.**

**I wrote all of these chapters around the same time, don't expect me to keep this pace up.**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Aahh!"

Harry Potter woke with a start. He had just dreamed that Death Eaters attacked Hogwarts, and that in the hour long battle, Ginny Weasley died at the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange, and that Voldemort was cackling at this sight, alive and healthy. This nightmare did not go unnoticed.

"Harry! are you alright?" asked Ron worriedly.

"Yes, Ron, I'm fine. Just a nightmare." Harry remarked.

"Just a nightmare? Not anything else?" Ron again asked worriedly.

"Ron, Voldemort's dead and I'm not having visions of the afterlife. Just a nightmare." Harry repeated once more.

"Okay mate." Ron looked relieved. "We've got that funeral to go to, we'd better get ready."

Harry groaned. He just remembered he'd been asked to say a few words at the funeral. As he put his clothes on in a daze, he decided what he'd say. He'd mention how he never intended for them to die, for people who were pompous enough to assume that. Yes. He also supposed he should mention a few key things about them...

Harry continued planning his speech as he got ready for the funeral. He realized he had no plain black robes, so he took his Hogwarts robes and charmed the Gryffindor badge invisible, and he set off for the Hogwarts grounds in front of Dumbledore's tomb. This funeral was not only for the final battle, but for everyone who died at the hands of Voldemort.

Harry walked down to the funeral, and found himself in the midst of saddened people, who, for once, had their attention completely and totally diverted from him. Amongst all the sadness he was suffering, this little detail did not go unnoticed, and it made him glad.

Harry found Ron, and he showed him his seat, right up near the front row. They sat down, and it was time for the speeches to begin.

Harry heard Minister Shacklebolt talk about the war, about how so many people (Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore, Ron Weasley, Hermionie Granger, James and Lily Potter in no particular order amongst them) devoted their lives to fighting the evil around them. He heard the topic wind on to the people who died in the battle, and after Shacklebolt talked about Scrimgeour, he heard George talk about Fred, he heard some of Moody's colleagues talk about him, about how he died protecting Harry, and then it was his turn.

"First of all, I am very happy for the support these people have shown me. They could have chosen to run, to flee for their lives with many of the students, many of the people, but they chose to stay and fight. And for whatever reason that may be, they helped me. I couldn't have done it without them. I feel I should mention Remus Lupin and-" Harry smiled at what he was about to do, for he knew Tonks would curse him thoroughly upon his death for it "- Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin -" People who knew Tonks personally also smiled, for they also recognized Harry's situation, and gave him all the hope they could give him that he wouldn't die again in the aftelife. "- because there are precious few people here who could talk about them. Remus was a very nice, and humble person. As many of you know, he was a werewolf, and yet he never asked for more out of life. He never felt like life owed him more than what he got, because he was a werewolf. He always wore the shabbiest clothes, and he never accepted charity, because he believed it was a weak thing to do." Harry cracked a grin at this, because Lupin often was remarkably persistent about this notion. He noticed Ron and Hermionie were smiling too. "But Remus Lupin was a great man. Tonks was a great woman, too. She was a kind-natured, good-motived, fun-seeking, albeit clumsy woman. She always had this weird way of making you feel better by directly addressing the problem with humor and smiles. She always seemed to turn up when I needed her. She was always a fun person to be around. I will miss both Lupin and Tonks terribly." Harry leaked a tear at this, but quickly wiped it away. "I also feel I should mention Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Voldemort's ultimate goal was to become immortal. He thought that if he ruled the country or the world, nobody would bother to challenge him, or how he was going about obtaining immortality. Voldemort, even as a child Tom Riddle, thought that muggles were useless because his father deserted him, and he wanted immortality because his mother died after his birth. The point is, they did terrible, evil things for a motive that was terrible and evil in itself." In any other event, the comment about immortality being evil would have had some muttering speculation, but in the atmosphere, it brought nothing. Harry stepped down from the podium.

Harry listened to the rest of the funeral, hearing people talk about his parents and Dumbledore and Sirius, as well as recent victims. Some, but not many at all, mentioned Voldemort and his Death Eaters in the respect that they were evil and the world was glad to be rid of them, as he had, for they were in the funeral, their coffins set off to one side, darker than the rest. After they were all out of speeches and buried, Harry didn't hang around to talk to anyone. He didn't think he could stand the sadness, for even now, he thought some of the deaths to be his fault, his own blundering.

Harry fell asleep that night wondering why so many people had to die at the hands of an evil m-creature, and why he even had to turn dark in the first place.


	5. Meeting The Minister

**Aah, back to normal chapter length, and past my writer's block (for now, I already have another block. Ugh.)**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry, Ron, and Hermionie were in Diagon alley, making their way to the leaky cauldron, where they'd agreed to meet Minister Shacklebolt about being aurors, and to tell them they were not going to take the Job. But first, they had to replenish their stuff. The last thing Harry had to buy was a new trunk, as his old one was destroyed in Hermionie's beaded bag by falling books. The three of them walked into The Charmed Trunks and Bags, their pockets full of money.

"Welcome to the charmed trunks and bags - " A familiar voice began.

"Seamus!" the three of them exclaimed.

"Harry! Ron! Hermionie!" Seamus exclaimed.

"Wow, you got a job here? I didn't know people got jobs in seventh year." Harry began.

"Well, I was running out of spending money, and I needed something to get by." Seamus said. "More importantly, why do you come to this humbling shack?" Seamus said, in a fabulous impression of a servant.

"Now, Seamus, you need to be a bit nicer to _famous Harry Potter!_." Ron chastised.

"Ron! Seamus, you know that trunk Moody had in our 4th year?" Harry said.

"Sure, the whole line of these is this way." Seamus guided them over there. "Well, if you need me, I'll be at the front desk, people are wanting to make purchases."

Harry looked at the trunks, for he was the only one buying a new trunk, but he knew that he'd need it. Even though the war was over, there's still be Death Eaters after him, and he needed to be mobile, wherever he was. Harry looked at one with only 4 compartments, but the bottom compartment was a small flat with a kitchen, bedroom, and living room. The living room even had a bookshelf. The third compartment was really big, and it looked like it was for storing gold. The other two looked like they actually fit the trunk.

"Hey Seamus?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, Harry?" Seamus said as he walked over.

"How heavy is this when the compartments are full?" Harry asked.

"It's charmed not to be weightless, That'd be too conspicuous to the Muggles, but to be about as heavy as one or two schoolbooks." Seamus said.

"I think I'll have this one." Harry said. He took the trunk to the counter, and paid Seamus the 13 Galleons for the trunk.

"Hold on, I'm going to really quickly put this at the Burrow." Harry said. And with that, he apparated to the Burrow, dropped the trunk off, and was back in an instant.

"Okay, now that we have everything, let's go meet Minister Shacklebolt." Hermionie said.

As they were walking to the Leaky Cauldron, Ron asked "Do you think Kingsley will mess everything up like Fudge and Scrimgeour?"

"Nah." said Harry. "I don't think so, cause Voldemort was even like a "cleansing" for the world. The rest of it was getting kind of, not evil, but corrupted, too. Voldemort's uprising and fall kind of showed people we were doing it wrong, for him to have that much hold."

"Harry! That was very perceptive of you." Hermionie complimented.

"Perceptive?" Ron asked.

"Noticing. Observant." Hermionie clarified.

While Hermionie was defining perceptive, Harry noticed that here too he was plagued by the stares of many. Throughout his whole life, he was always plagued by the stares, but never by this degree. This was the first time he'd been anywhere remotely public, so he didn't know how much increase there had been. Harry was sorely relieved when he walked into the Leaky Cauldron to find it unusually empty.

"Up the stairs and to the right, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger." Tom said

"Thank you Tom." Harry said.

They followed Tom's directions, and to nobody's surprise Kingsley was sitting at the head of a magnificent oak table.

"Thank you for coming, you three." Kingsley started. "We have two things to discuss, your rewards for killing Voldemort," he motioned to Harry, "and for participation." he motioned to Ron and Hermionie. "Firstly, have you decided to consider the offer of becoming aurors? more training would possibly be involved." Kingsley asked.

"We have considered, but Professor McGonagall has so kindly offered us positions at Hogwarts, and we have decided to take them." Hermionie said.

"Being aurors brings battles and losses, and that is something I desire no more of." Harry stated.

"Oh, shame, for you three would have made a great auror team." Kingsley said.

"Thanks!" said Ron.

"Death Eaters are still going after me, though, so I'd expect more small attempts in the near future on my life." Harry said dryly.

Kingsley laughed. "I suppose you're right, Harry. For the second matter, we discovered around 800,000 Galleons, and we are splitting it 1/2 and 1/2 between help for repairs and rewards. Harry you have been awarded 70,000 Galleons for eliminating Voldemort. Ron and Hermionie, you each have been awarded 40,000 Galleons for massive assistance through the years."

"Thank you!" Ron said again. Ron was happy for the money, because this way he could get settled down in a new house.

"The money will be transported to your Gringotts accounts within the hour." Kingsley informed them.

"Thank you, Kingsley." Hermionie said.

"Yes yes, that's good and all, but I have meetings to be off to, if you don't mind?" Kingsley asked.

"No, not at all, we were finished anyways." Harry said.

"Good bye then." and with that, Kingsley apparated away.

"Did you notice how he said "Yes, yes, that's good and all, but.."" Ron asked. "He's already got that Minister attitude!"

"Well, with the state the world's in, he'd better pick up the fake official, bad job leadership thing pretty quickly." Harry said, laughing.

"Boys! the Minister has a lot on his plate, so if he's acting a bit busy, it's not his fault!" Hermionie put in, defending the authorities as always.

"Alright Hermionie, alright." Ron said as they apparated to the burrow.

They arrived in the Burrow with little time to spare for dinner.

"Dears, dearies! Dinner's on the table, just set your coats down." Mrs. Weasley said, but instead of letting them put their coats down themselves, she took their coats and hung them up. "Just take a seat." She said while doing all of this.

Harry sat next to Ginny, who was at the end of the table, and Ron, who sat in between him and Hermionie.

"Dig in!"

And Harry did just that. There was a delicious meat pie, and mashed potatoes and dressing. Harry wondered if Mrs. Weasley always cooked like this, or if she did it only when she had guests over; Harry was to humble to think it was about him. Harry listened to Mr. Weasley talk about work, and how he had much less of it "since You-Know-Who's fall." People **still** refused to call him Voldemort, apparently afraid he would come back for Harry again, even though he assured various people it would not happen when they tentatively asked. They were planning on getting rid of Mr. Weasley's office, and he was going to go back to the job he had. (out of choice; he didn't want the position they offered in the Magical Defense Department for being in the Order of the Phoenix.) By the end of dinner, they were all feeling pleasantly stuffed.

"Well, to bed with you all, it's 9:30, we all should be getting to bed." Harry didn't argue with Mrs. Weasley's statement. If the said it was time to go to bed, than so it was.

The three of them walked in silence up to their separate rooms, got ready, and climbed into bed.


	6. The Unexpected Happens

**I think, by the end of this chapter, you won't be liking me very much. **

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

Harry woke up that morning and found he had nothing to do. This occurrence was unusual, compared to the life he has led so far. Harry was already halfway through getting dressed when he thought up what he could do. He figured he could go over to Godric's Hollow today and assess the damage, as he hadn't looked thoroughly when he was there last christmas. Harry felt like that was an almost different life, because it was so clouded in fear and confusion. But he was confident that nothing was going to happen today.

Harry went downstairs to find Ron, Hermionie, and Ginny all waiting on him.

"Hey, why're you all waiting on me?" Harry asked.

"Who says we're waiting on you?" Hermionie asked.

"Well, you looked all expectant when I came downstairs." Harry said.

After a bit of a silence, in which Harry sat down, Ginny said "What are you planning on doing today?"

"I wanted to go to Godric's Hollow, and see how much damage was done, and if I can fix it. I don't see any reason to keep it the way it is." Harry said. "I was actually wondering if Hermionie wanted to come with me, she's so intelligent and all," Hermionie blushed, "I thought I might need her help. But as you guys seem to emanate, you obviously had nothing to do, so you can come too." said Harry, answering their unasked question.

"We'd love to!" Hermionie said in an uncharacteristic, giggly voice. Suddenly both girls were giggling. Harry could never see the point of why they did that, it made them seem unapproachable and alien.

"I actually planned after eating breakfast, but as it's noon, I should be saying lunch." Harry pointed out wryly.

"Harry, we woke up around 11:00, you're not doing to bad. Ginny even woke up at 9:00!" Ron said, laughing a bit at the last part.

Harry walked out into the kitchen to find Mrs. Weasley busily preparing sandwiches for lunch. It struck Harry at this moment, how she always had food on time for every meal, every day.

After Harry and the group had some (quite good) ham and cheese sandwiches, they apparated to Godrics Hollow.

They appeared in front of the building. As Ron and Ginny had never seen it, before, they stood for a couple seconds to take in the fact that half the building was blown away. Apparently unaffected by this, Hermionie said "You've got quite a job in front of yourself, Mr. Potter." "I never said I'd do it, I just said it was going to get done. I figured I'd hire someone to do it, I'm sure they've got magical construction companies." Harry said. It was at this point, however, that Ron and Ginny got over their shock and were looking at Harry expectantly. He motioned, ladies first.

They walked through the gates, taking in the burnt building. He'd never really thought about what his house might or might not have looked like, that never being a particularly interesting topic to dwell on, but he could see that it was a bit of a grand house, had it not been destroyed.

"I want to go inside." Harry said. He had not been expecting this, but he felt an extremely strong desire to do so. He waled inside the good half of the house, and was ahppy to see the stairs standing.

"But Harry, the building could be unstable! it could collapse!" Hermionie said, as they followed him inside.

"Shush, Hermionie, I don't think he's going to be dissuaded." Ron and Ginny both said the same thing, if not with slightly different words.

They all ascended the stairs in silence, and looked in the rooms. It was really obvious where Harry was, as there was a circular-shaped scorch mark on the floor, and a crumpled baby crib to the side.

It struck Harry at that moment that he didn't know how to react.

He felt a rush of emotions coming on all at once. Regret, Anger, Envy, Jow. It was, at this moment, that he really mourned the loss of another life, one with Lily and James Potter. It felt so real, to be walking by their graves, looking in their home. Memories, more substantial than ever, came back to him, but not from the point of view of Voldemort, as was the case a couple months ago. These were normal moments, like playing with _his mom_ on the bed, and playing peekaboo with _his dad_, and he even remembered a cat coming towards him, no thanks to a toy broomstick.

From the outside, you couldn't even tell anything was going on in Harry's mind, except that his friends knew him to well, and knew he didn't know how to react. Ginny walked up to him, and just gave him a gentle hug, as he stood where his whole life was ripped to shreds in front of him. Harry walked over to the dated, cracked, creaky, old bed, sat down, and silently wept for a few minutes.

"I didn't know this would happen, that I would feel like this. It just never really crossed my mind." Harry said wiping away tears.

Before the others said anything, he could feel something was wrong. Almost at the same moment, he heard a crack, felt someone grab his arm, and heard another crack.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Welcome Mr. Potter, it is a pleasure to have you here." Theodore Nott said.

"What do you want with me?!?" Harry said defiantly. He realized his friends weren't there.

While Nott was answering smoothly, "oh, you only killed my master, one I admit it was difficult to be loyal to, and I always did try to stay in his inner ranks, but I failed, but you killed him. I don't really - "

"Where're my friends?" Harry half shouted. He had great difficulty repressing the urge to shout.

"That shouldn't matter to you, Potter. I assure you, they are not far away." Nott said. "But you really shouldn't be concerning yourself with that, for they will be brought to you shortly. You see, I have a wish, and that is to slowly torture you, send you to insanity and then back again, and kill you." Nott said this not unlike Voldemort wouldv'e, except he showed far to much emotion, and that this would be a challenge, for him to be truly frightened like he would've with Voldemort.

"Seeing as you know, let's start _Now. _Crucio." Nott stated simply.

"AAAAHHHHH!"

Harry was trapped in a world of pain, one lasting so long, indefinite, while yet only 3 seconds. As soon as he was released, he realized Nott held a lead spot for torturing victims not for information, but just because he could. Before he could go any further with that train of thought, though, he was hit again. This was longer, beyond indefinite. He was trapped in a world of pain, of black electricity running through his veins.

It stopped.

He looked around.

He noticed that Ron, Hermionie, and Ginny were all forcefully tied up, just like he was, and made to sit in plain view of Harry, and vice versa.

The looks on their faces was terrible.

It was like they never knew, or never fully appreciated going through that, only seeing it in the thick of battle when they couldn't concentrate, or hearing about it only. Hermionie was different. She looked extremely worried, while the look on Ron and Ginny's faces were indescribable.

"Oh, looks like it hurts your freinds, too." Nott said smoothly. "Do you want them to see this Potter, or would you rather them go away?" Nott said, much like he would ask a child do you want the punishment or not.

"I want them to be released, but, seeing as you're not going to do that, I see no answer." Harry said simply, yet defiantly.

"Soon, you will only know pain, Potter. I shall start with yours." Nott said with an ugly, pronounced, sneer.

But Harry left that train of thoughts as soon as he was hit with the curse, send into the unthinkable, undeniable pain. How long it lasted, he did not know. He had a small feeble thought, hidden in the back of his mind: "I hope someone hears me screaming." But it was destroyed instantly by the fire in his body. When it finally ended, which was much later, Harry deduced, because he was shaking so violently he couldn't talk, he noticed 3 more Death Eaters. He wondered vaguley if they were still that, or not, but he soon didn't care.

"Ah, Potter, I believe we will have to stop after 20 minutes of your turn, your friends seem to be getting a little distraught," Nott said smoothly, and he was right.

Harry supposed watching 20 minutes of your best friend, after finally defeating the chief oppression in his life, Voldemort, getting tortured by a depressed follower must not be good for your health, because they looked just insane with concern for him. If he was capable of doing anything, he would have cried, because they felt that way for them.

"But, I do believe it is their turn now." The other 3 Death Eaters turned, with their wands facing Ron, Ginny, and Hermionie.

Harry needed no explanation to what was going to happen next, and apparently, neither did they.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

**See? I told you you wouldn't. But I seriously think Harry would have an attempt at torture put to him for what he did to their leader. I read a really good fanfiction about Harry's mind breaking after something like that (Walk the Shadows by jharad17, It's not here on so you can google.) Not that I would do that to our hero, but I liked the thread. **

**Reviews, please!**

**P.S. The time for torture was originally 1 1/2 hours long, but I was mortified about a day after I put it up that I screwed up like that.**


	7. Magic Runs Out

He could see why they were looking desperate for escape, because he was too. He couldn't think, watching his 2 best friends be tortured simultaneously. He was almost hyperventilating because he was so panicky. After what he could guess was a bit longer than his, Ron half passed out as the Death Eater turned on him stopped.

"Looks like he's done." Nott said, quietly against Hermionie's wailing. He's not gonna kill them?! Harry thought desperately. He internally heaved a big sigh. Ron looked still conscious, but having a hard time paying attention to anything. Hermionie became that way soon after, and Ginny too.

"Looks like your friends couldn't hold up." Nott said.

Harry had a sudden burst of trepidation. "They can't survive in this world.." Nott said. The world was slowing, he couldn't do it, Harry thought. They couldn't leave, not now.

As the Death Eaters turned slowly on the spot to aim their wands at his friends, he did the only thing he could think of doing. He gathered all his magic, into a single point, and he threw it, burst it out of him at the 3 Death Eaters, and collapsed on his chair.

_Harry was floating, in a curious world where he could hear only blurs of sound, and see only one or two colors. He felt like he was floating. _

Hermionie was leaning against the wall feebly, wondering what on earth it was that Harry had done that knocked them out without a wand. she remembered seeing a little point of light, becoming bigger and splitting into 3, flying at the Death Eaters. But more pressing, was the look on Harry's face, stuck in semi-conciousness.

"Ron, Ron!" Hermionie said in her befuddled state.

"Yes, Herm.. I saw Harry..." Ron said feebly.

"Harry? oh, don die..." Ginny said desperately.

"Look at Harry. Harry?" Hermionie raised her voice at the last part.

"Harry! Harry! We have to get out of here!" Ron said, raising his voice too.

"Harry!" Ginny nearly shreiked, afraid as she was for him. She wondered how he made it out of spots like these.

I hope my pendant worked, I just knew something would happen. Hermionie thought, and was surprised it was the first time she thought of this in this situation, but she soon forgot, for Harry was not waking.

_He knew, the two voices in the room, talking to him, he knew they were important, but he couldn't tell what they were saying. It sounded like him, like a name.__he tried to tell them, the voices, that he was alright. He didn't think it was working. _

the trio heard Harry mumbling, but didn't have time to dwell on it, assuddenly there were 3 pops in the room from McGonagall, Neville, and Luna, who agreed to help with the pendant Hermionie charmed. She had planned to tell Harry as soon as she got a chance, but they were off to Godric's Hollow as soon as it was finished.

_Suddenly there were more. He knew, they had come for him, but he didn't know why. He hoped they were nice, he knew the ones before were mean. _

McGonagall charmed their ropes off of them. "What happened?" McGonagall asked. Neville looked interested, while Luna walked over to Harry, because she was a healer-in-training.

"Nott and 2 other Death Eaters ambushed us. They took us here, wherever that may be, and started - " Hermionie choked up on this part. Ginny picked up the thread. "to... to torture us....." Ginny said feebly. Hermionie was stronger, having forced herself to stop screaming to appear weakened. "They used the cruciatus curse. They used it for so long..." Hermionie trailed off. "They did this to all of us, and then they were about to kill everyone but Harry when Harry did... something... that knocked them out, but it got him stuck like he is." Hermionie said worriedly.

"I can't tell what's wrong, but I think it's magical burnout. It's like he is really tired, tired enough no possibly not even know his name, but sleeping won't help. He just has to wait. This has been heard of, people using raw magic to fight, but suffering like this." Luna said, mystically as usual.

"Oh Harry, you're safe." Ginny said passionately, walking over to him. "Please come out."

_He heard one of them say _"You're safe." _He knew he could trust the voice, it made him happy. _

"Let's go." Neville said. "Let's go to the Hogwarts infirmary." McGonagall said. "We don't want it getting around Harry's injured, he wouldn't want that." McGonagall said.

_the Hogwarts infirmary. It sounded farmiliar. He remembered. That's where people go when they're hurt. he decided to tell them he was confused, he didn't know why he was hurt._

"I'll take these 3 to the Ministry." Neville said, filling in as Auror temporarily, since Herbology wasn't a particularly intense class to teach. He grabbed the hem of their robes and apparated away.

"I'm confused...." Harry mumbled. It was the first coherent words they'd heard him say, they were surprised.

"What do you want to know?" Luna asked clearly and kindly.

_He heard someone ask, a different person. What did he want? want to know? He felt very tired. He thought if he were sick, they'd want to know. _

"I'm tired." Harry mumbled, barely coherent. "Then why don't you rest?" Luna suggested kindly, again.

_Funny, Harry thought. I don't want to sleep. I want my wand. _

But as soon as that thought struck, Ginny thought he might want his wand if he had magical burnout. She handed him his wand.

_That's nice. It feels nice. _Harry didn't know it, but he was remembering more and feeling, and seeing more by the second. _Ginny. That was the nice lady. Ginny. and Hermionie and Ron too, they were the others. _

"Why'm I hurt?" Harry blurbed,** (I know perfectly well thats not a word, it's saying everything really fast on an exhale, sort of like mumbling) **

"Do you know magic, Harry?" Hermionie asked, knowing perfectly well she might not get an answer.

_Magic? the warm in my hand, and the heat getting warmer and warmer here? (He thought around the general area of his heart) _

"Is magic warm?" Harry asked.

Luna turned to Hermionie. "I would presume it is to him right now, because it's trying to tell him his wand is nice, to tell him to hold on, so he can replenish it. He's getting more of his mind back as it replenishes."

As Luna gave this speech, Harry remembered what magic was. _I know! Magic is the special feeling wizards have!_

"Yes Harry, the magic is warm in your hand. You ran out of magic, and now you're body's making more, that's why you're so tired." Hermionie said, not knowing his revelation.

_I ran out of this warm? why? _Harry thought. _I know, I was protecting special people! these people, Hermionie, Ron, and Ginny, my best friends. _Harry smiled at the thought, turned over, and fell asleep, tired for quite different reasons than magical burnout.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

**Wasn't that an interesting chapter? I know, magical burnout isn't too original, but I think it's more common than you'd think, it's just never mentioned. He'll be all better soon!**


	8. Remembering Helps

Hermionie sat by Harry's bed. He'd been asleep for 2 days, and Luna had researched magical burnout and said that sleeping wasn't all that uncommon, but she was still worried. How could she not be worried, with her best friend getting himself into danger time and time and _time_ again.

She continued having these thoughts for a bit, until Ginny and Ron walked in.

"Hey Hermionie." Ginny breathed. Ron said his greetings as well. "How is he doing?" Ron asked.

"Just the same as he was before, just sleeping." Hermionie said sadly. "It seems like he's having bad dreams, but that's perfectly understandable, I guess..." Hermionie trailed off.

"I miss you Harry, please wake up." Ginny said sadly, as Ron looked on in approval of Ginny's words. He'd never admit it in a million years, but he hated being they only guy awake and aware in their foursome of friends.

As if answering their call (which he sort of was, having felt their discomfort) He awoke groggily and said "Whuzzamatter?"

"Harry!" All three of them exclaimed.

Ginny ran over to Harry and said "You're safe!" and hugged him tightly.

Harry blacked out momentarily, but was lost in Ginny's hug, so it passed unnoticed as he remembered something...

_"Oh Harry, you're safe." Ginny said passionately, walking over to him. "Please come out."_

_He heard one of them say "You're safe." He knew he could trust the voice, it made him happy._

He came out of the memory quite befuddled as to where he was.

"Hmm? I... I... How'd I get here?" Harry said confusedly.

"We were attacked by Death Eaters, and you did... something... that landed you here. We were so worried for you, we nearly panicked." Ron said.

He fell from his sitting position and before he knew it, he was floating in a memory once again.

_Harry was floating, in a curious world where he could hear only blurs of sound, and see only one or two colors. He felt like he was floating. _

_"Ron, Ron!" Hermionie said in her befuddled state. _

_"Yes, Herm.. I saw Harry..." Ron said feebly. _

_"Harry? oh, don die..." Ginny said desperately._

_"Look at Harry. Harry?" Hermionie raised her voice at the last part. _

_"Harry! Harry! We have to get out of here!" Ron said, raising his voice too._

_"Harry!" Ginny nearly shreiked, afraid as she was for him_

_He knew, the two voices in the room, talking to him, he knew they were important, but he couldn't tell what they were saying. It sounded like him, like a name.__he tried to tell them, the voices, that he was alright. He didn't think it was working._

_......._

_Suddenly there were 3 pops in the room, from McGonagall, Neville, and Luna apparating in. He knew, they had come for him, but he didn't know why. He hoped they were nice, he knew the ones before were mean. _

_McGonagall charmed their ropes off of them. "What happened?" McGonagall asked. Neville looked interested, while Luna walked over to Harry. _

_"Nott and 2 other Death Eaters ambushed us. They took us here, wherever that may be, and started - " Hermionie choked up on this part. Ginny picked up the thread. "to... to torture us....." Ginny said feebly. Hermionie was stronger, having forced herself to stop screaming to appear weakened. "They used the cruciatus curse. They used it for so long..." Hermionie trailed off. "They did this to all of us, and then they were about to kill everyone but Harry when Harry did... something... that knocked them out, but it got him stuck like he is." Hermionie said worriedly._

Harry came back to the present, wondering what that was, when Ginny said "Are you okay? You just blacked out for 5 minutes."

Harry sat up again and said "Yeah, it was like.. a memory of last night...."

"I was going to tell you this Ron and Ginny, but I thought you should know too, Harry. When you attacked the Death Eaters, you got magical burnout, where you temporarily run out of magic. Your brain was making memories, but not letting you process them, as you had barely enough energy to make them at first, so your body's processing them now, but a little late, so you're having flashbacks to help the processing." Hermionie explained, her air of walking encyclopediactricness back. **(just sound it out...) **"Luna told me after you two left to go spread the news." Hermionie said.

As soon as she was done talking, his brain slipped into another memory brought up by the words magical burnout.

_"I can't tell what's wrong, but I think it's magical burnout. It's like he is really tired, tired enough no possibly not even know his name, but sleeping won't help. He just has to wait. This has been heard of, people using raw magic to fight, but suffering like this." Luna said, mystically as usual._

_......._

_"Let's go." Neville said. "Let's go to the Hogwarts infirmary." McGonagall said. "We don't want it getting around Harry's injured, he wouldn't want that." McGonagall said. _

_the Hogwarts infirmary. It sounded farmiliar. He remembered. That's where people go when they're hurt. he decided to tell them he was confused, he didn't know why he was hurt._

_......._

_"Why'm I hurt?" Harry blurbed, (I know perfectly well thats not a word, it's saying everything really fast on an exhale, sort of like mumbling) _

_"Do you know magic, Harry?" Hermionie asked, knowing perfectly well she might not get an answer. _

_Magic? the warm in my hand, and the heat getting warmer and warmer here? (He thought around the general area of his heart) _

_"Is magic warm?" Harry asked. _

_Luna turned to Hermionie. "I would presume it is to him right now, because it's trying to tell him his wand is nice, to tell him to hold on, so he can replenish it. He's getting more of his mind back as it replenishes."_

_As Luna gave this speech, Harry remembered what magic was. I know! Magic is the special feeling wizards have!_

_"Yes Harry, the magic is warm in your hand. You ran out of magic, and now you're body's making more, that's why you're so tired." Hermionie said, not knowing his revelation. _

_.........._

_I ran out of this warm? why? Harry thought. I know, I was protecting special people! these people, Hermionie, Ron, and Ginny, my best friends._

As he came out of these memories he wondered when they were going to stop. Harry didn't bother getting up, because he knew he'd just fall down again.

"When do you think I'll be out of memories?" Harry asked.

"Well, it was only about 20 minutes from when you did your attack to when you fell asleep, so not much." Hermionie answered.

"Where did the Death Eaters that attacked us go?" Harry asked, curious to see if they'd change the regimen now that Voldemort was gone.

Almost simultaneously, Hermionie said "Same as ever, to the Ministry." and a memory came back, _"I'll take these 3 to the Ministry." Neville said_. But as he was lying down, it went unnoticed. He decided he was going to try to act dignified, even if it was stupid, as he would fall down again, so he got up. None of this was conscious thought, more like an internal reaction.

Luna walked in at that moment, to check up on Harry's progress. "How are you feeling?" Luna asked.

"I don't really remember what happened last night, but as I keep blacking out as memories keep coming back, I figure I'll find out soon enough. " Harry said both humorously and mildly.

"Why don't you rest, you might remember." Luna suggested dreamily. Before she got the chance to ask another question, Harry fell over for the third time in 10 minutes as more memories came back.

_"I'm confused...." Harry mumbled. It was the first coherent words they'd heard him say, they were surprised. _

_"What do you want to know?" Luna asked clearly and kindly. _

_He heard someone ask, a different person. What did he want? want to know? He felt very tired. He thought if he were sick, they'd want to know. _

_"I'm tired." Harry mumbled, barely coherent. "Then why don't you rest?" Luna suggested kindly, again. _

_Funny, Harry thought. I don't want to sleep. I want my wand. _

_But as soon as that thought struck, Ginny handed him his wand._

_That's nice. It feels nice. Harry didn't know it, but he was remembering more and feeling, and seeing more by the second. Ginny. That was the nice lady. Ginny. and Hermionie and Ron too, they were the others._

As Harry woke up again, he was satisfied, as he knew that was the last of it, not having any holes in his memory anymore.

"Harry? What did you remember?" Luna asked.

"All of it. " Harry said. "How do you know?" Hermionie asked repramindingly, as if that'd been the wrong thing to say.

"Well, as there are no holes in my life anymore, I assume nothing's missing, and there was 20 minuted of memory." Harry said.

"Well, that's all I really had came to check up on, to see if Harry was awake and had his memory back." Luna said. "I'd really love to stay and chat, but I have some cases to be getting to." Luna said as she floated off.

"Madam Pomfrey?" Ginny asked. She came scurrying over. "What is it dear?" She said.

"I'm all better now, can I be released?" Harry said. "Nope, you have to stay here an extra night to make sure." Madam Pomfrey said briskly.

"That's right, how long was I asleep, and what time is it?" Harry asked.

"You were asleep, and it's been 2 days." Ginny yawned.

"I know I was asleep." Harry pointed out.

"Right, whatever, it's like 10:00 and we were just getting Hermionie to go back to the burrow anyways." Ginny said. "I did you the favor of finding the original Godric's Hollow floor plans, and having it repaired, it's all done by now." Ginny added, seeming nervous about doing it.

"Thank you Ginny!" Harry exclaimed. Ginny almost deflated with relief.

"Well, we'd best be going back to the burrow now, see you in the morning." Ron said.

"See you tomorrow!" Harry said to them leaving as Hermionie turned around and waved, and they were gone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I suppose, based off of the epilogue, you know where this is kind of headed, but don't assume anything, because it says he doesn't work at Hogwarts in the epilogue!

**I need ideas for filler time for the year Ginny is in school…..**


	9. Life Directions

Sorry about the chapter not being out, I was swamped with homework and then I got an iPhone so I was addicted to it for a short while. I don't know where this chapter came from, so go with it. And sorry for the length.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry walked up the path to Godric's hollow alone, because Ron and Hermionie were on a date and Ginny was busy figuring out her schooling situation, and on Hermionie's command he wore the purple charmed pendant.

He saw the house was put together again, the new half of the house looked exactly like the old one. He also noticed the shrubbery was trimmed and the florals were beautiful. Whoever Ginny hired to do this is really good, Harry thought. He walked up to the doorstep and entered. The whole interior of the house was refurbished, with cream walls and brand new furniture, but similar in style to the old furniture. All of the 17 year old pots and pans were replaced with brand new sets. He loved the design, always having liked traditional decorating. He walked upstairs. The house was done well, all of the furniture flowed and matched from room to room. He walked into the master bedroom. The 4 poster burgundy bed was beautiful. He jumped onto the bed, and noticed it was really comfortable. As he laid there, he realized something.

I'm going to be living alone.

Harry didn't really like this prospect, because he had lived around people his whole life. He realized he already felt vulnerable just thinking about it. He thought he would tackle this problem later, though, because right now he was teaching at Hogwarts.

He looked at the rest of the house, and apparated back to the burrow.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ginny was in a conference with Professor McGonagall.

"Miss Weasley, your schooling situation looks a little unstable." McGonagall began. "You have already received an Order of Merlin, third class, and that alone will earn you a great deal of attention. Also, you've fought in the influential battles, and you are Mr. Potter's girlfriend." McGonagall looked like she was having trouble with the word. "You have also already taken the N.E.W.T.S. for your chosen subjects, and I have them here. You could take seventh year, and see if you get a higher grade, or drop out now with these N.E.W.T.S." McGonagall handed Ginny the N.E.W.T.S.

Passing Grades Failing Grades

A- Acceptable P- Poor

E- Exceeds Expectations D- Dreadful

O- Outstanding T- Troll

Transfigurations - A

Defense Against The Dark Arts - E

Potions - A

Charms - A

Care of Magical Creatures - P

Herbology - P

Ginny was pleased, considering she had not even taken seventh year! She had expected bad grades, but she wanted to keep her options open. She wasn't concerned with Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures, as she had only taken them to fill her schedule. She was very happy, as in a year or two she wanted to be an auror.

"I would like to keep these grades, because this means I can be an auror!." Ginny said happily.

"I'll have you know, these grades normally wouldn't merit aurorship, but they are desperate for help, so they'd let you in, in a year. You may go." McGonagall said.

"Thank you." Ginny said as she flooed away.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry was walking up to the house when he saw through the window Ginny floo in. "Hey Ginny!" Harry shouted.

Ginny ran out the door, up to Harry.

"The house was wonderful! Thank you Ginny." Harry said, pulling her into a tight hug, kissing her for a second.

"It was nothing, I knew you'd like it." Ginny said, sounding thoroughly relieved.

They began walking into the house together.

"How did your N.E.W.T.S. go?" Harry asked.

"I can become an auror and skip seventh year! I'm really glad, because if Neville and Luna are any indicator I'd be getting a ridiculous amount of attention." Ginny said.

"Aw, that's too bad, because I'm teaching at Hogwarts." Harry said.

"Really? Cool!" Ginny said.

"Not for another year, I wanted to get settled into my danger-free life." Harry said.

The continued talking about their lives, and about how they'd be living together (eventually.) and they found themselves in an empty room, no doubt Ginny's doing.

The moment Harry realized any of this though, Ginny was kissing him.

Subtle, Harry thought sarcastically, but he didn't care.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**I'm pretty bad at fluff, so if you can excuse the ineptitude that'd be nice. **

**I'm really at a dead end, can you review me your predictions? I might use one.**


	10. A Hidden Caring

Sorry about the chapter not being out, I was swamped with homework and then I got an iPhone so I was addicted to it for a short while. I don't know where this chapter came from, so go with it. And sorry for the length.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry was sitting in his room reading Hogwarts, A History for the first time when -

BANG! A door slammed open and Ronald Weasley stormed in, mumbling quite loudly but incoherently.

"How could she..." "It was perfectly reasonable...." Ron was mumbling as he took his shoe off and threw it across the room.

"Ron, whats-" Harry began,

Ron threw a glare at Harry that clearly said 'Don't Bug Me.'

Harry set his book down and went to the girls room to see if Hermionie knew what was up.

As he walking in, Harry saw Hermionie angrily (but silently) crying, Ginny next to her consoling her.

Ginny gave Harry a look saying 'I'll tell you later, go console Ron, you dork *playfully*'

Harry gave an almost identical look that said something along the lines of 'well, if Hermionie's your responsibility she'd better be happy.' Harry could never be completely serious when communicating with Ginny. 'Infatuation.' He thought.

as Harry was walking down to the kitchen, Harry decided to write Ron a letter and magic into his room, as he was obviously too incensed to talk coherently and he felt the problem _needed_ to be dealt with.

Ron,

Since you're really angry I thought we could write instead, that way I could understand you. What's upset you? I'm not going to interfere *promise* but I want to be able to help out my best friend. I'm in the kitchen.

Harry

Harry folded the parchment in two and banished it into Ron's room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ron was sitting in his room, fuming over what Hermionie said.

'Me! Uncaring and BLUNT!' Ron thought. 'She doesn't know how much she worries me, does she? she doesn't know that when I left I was so worried she was going to _die_ because of the taboo! That She would get killed, anytime really! I didn't want to leave her! I told her, THE LOCKET MADE ME!' Ron was yelling silently, pulling all kinds of faces. He didn't notice when the parchment appeared. 'She only thinks that because I don't understand how to help her with every problem in her life. Girls are so confusing!'

He grabbed the parchment from Harry and crumpled it up, only noticing afterwards that it wasn't there before. He uncrumpled it up and read.

Ron took a few calming breaths, grabbed his strongest quill and a long piece of parchment, and began to write in a scrawly hand,

Harry!

Look, I'm sorry for the way I glared at you, but I'd curse anyone who came in I'm so mad. I was just sitting with Hermionie in the girls room, alright? and we were talking and she was getting starting on her problems looking for help. We talked and stuff, for a long while. Afterwards, she's like "Ron, you're never there to talk to me except now, why aren't you ever there?" in this angry tone, so I was like "Hermionie, I care about you, but I have many of these problems too and I've been dealing with them too." I was trying to be all patient and stuff, but then she was like "Ron! relationship means we are _always there for eachother_! We can't just bank out when we need someone! I have been dying to talk to you, and this is how you respond? I can not believe your nerve!" She wasn't all that angry, but it was building up, and I just snapped "I am there for you, you just don't notice it! When you always very nearly die, I am crushed with worry over you. Worried that you are going to die, or be hurt, when I left the tent, I immediately regretted it after hearing about the taboo and I knew you guys would say it." I didn't really notice, but I got louder and louder and stuff, I must have because then Hermionie placed a silencing charm on the room and then shouted "DON'T THINK I DON'T FEEL THAT WAY RON! THAT'S WHY I WANT TO TALK TO YOU, TO KNOW THAT YOU'RE MENTALLY FINE AS WELL! YOU CAN BE SO BLUNT AND UNCARING SOMETIMES!" Then I just walked out of the room, and into ours. I mean okay, I was a little caught up in my problems, and Hermionie must have been really stressed for her to explode on me, but she acted LIKE SHE DIDN'T CARE ABOUT ME! A RELATIONSHIP MEANS TWO!

And with that Ron banished the letter to the kitchen.

Harry read over the letter and was immediately fuming with Ron, but he decided to wait for Ginny's story.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hermionie, please tell me what's wrong?" Ginny said. She had heard her bedroom door slamming and decided to go see what it was about, and when she walked into her room she found Hermionie crying.

"Please tell me." Ginny repeated solemnly.

*sniffle* "Alright, okay." Hermionie said in this angry sort of tone. "I was talking over my problems with Ron and he was being all nice and caring and stuff, so I mentioned my last one. I wasn't getting to see him enough latley so I decided to mention it to him and he was just like "I have my own problems too, you know!" In this totally rude tone. he just comple-ple-pletley blew me off!" Hermionie started to sob again, and with some consoling from Ginny and a warning glance to Harry, Hermionie continued. "I told him that since we were going together, that we should be devoted, and I've been doing my best but Ron completely distanced himself! I said that we are together, and Ron just said he always worried about wether I was going to die that he didn't have time for my worries, but I said before that it meant _total_ devotion! Not partial!" Hermionie cried again. "And... and.. I just... I just EXPLODED on him, because he can be SO THICK sometimes. I told him I CARE ABOUT HIM SO MUCH AND I WANTED TO BE SURE HE WAS OKAY!" Hermionie totally broke down at this and Ginny was left with a burning resolve to kill Ron, until in a small voice "I might have been a little harsh, but he was being really thick." Ginny said to herself 'I am not going to do anything until I hear Ron's side of the story.'

And with that Ginny set off to find Harry.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Didn't totally botch up the fight, did I? I tried to make the sides contrasting because that's what it is in real fights.

**SUBSTANTIAL REVIEWS PLEASE!!!**


	11. Resolution Beginning

**Ahh…. Another chapter at long last. I was reading **_**Harry Potter and the Sword of the Hero**_**, not on but great story, but the cliffy it ended on was great and the sequals did not satisfy me. This chapter is an accumulation of raw ideas. **

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ginny haughtily walked into the kitchen, and forcefully said "Harry, don't tell me you're siding with that -"

But whatever Ron was, he didn't find out, because at that precise moment a paper airplane bearing the words 'Read This' promptly poked her in the eye.

"Before you go accusing my best mate, you might want to read this." Harry angrily said.

Ginny opened the parchment, and read. Her anger with Ron visibly dissolved as she read. She got to the footnote.

'Your turn. And maybe we should get Hermione to write her story down, as I'll argue with you if you tell it to me. And we can get Hermione to read Ron's side, and vice versa.'

True to his word, Harry looked quite furious.

Ginny looked exasparatedly at Harry. "Harry, the course of action you're taking is the best, but I can't help but feel like some kind of officiator."

Harry relaxed for a second. "You're right, Ginny, but we need to resolve this." At the end of his speech, he went back to looking angry.

Ginny went up to Hermione's room.

"Hermione?" Ginny said tentatively.

*sniffle* "Yes?"

"I'm trying to explain to Harry what you feel, but he's still furious with you because he has Ron's side of the story, and he won't listen to me when I try to explain it..." Ginny felt a white lie would be appropriate here as the truth would do then only harm "...and I suggested he can't argue with parchment. Ron wrote his side down, and I found I couldn't." Ginny gave a small, encouraging smile.

"I guess you're right." Hermione said. "And journaling has therapeutic qualities." Hermione said more to herself, a shadow of her usual intelligent demeanor.

'At least she's generally recovering,' Ginny thought.

Half an hour later, when people could come into a room and not notice Harry was angry, a paper arrived in the middle of the kitchen.

"Well?" Ginny said, when Harry made no move.

"I know we should help, because they're our friends, but this all so seems so troublesome." Harry said, expectations of some semblance of relaxation directly after Tom Riddle (as he was being currently called) not forgotten.

Ginny had an expression that to anyone else would have been unintelligible, but to Harry clearly said 'Welcome to Human Life!' in a subtle way somehow.

Harry smirked.

Harry picked up the paper and read...

Dear Harry,

I know you're probably really angry with me because Ron's BOUND to ignore my feelings...

Harry read this and his anger with Hermione grew, but he kept in mind that Ron and Hermione both were probably biased at the moment.

...and tell it like it was all my fault, but you have to hear my side before you judge. I was just talking to Ron about my problems and stuff because I was really lost, and he was being all nice and caring and it was okay, until I mentioned my last one. I thought I'd barely been able to see him at all (properly) latley...

There was a tear in the next space.

...because of fighting Riddle and all of that and he just Blew UP! He was just like "I have my problems to deal with too, I can't have you bugging me all of the time!" In this really rude voice. He just completely didn't care, like it wasn't a problem. I said That since we've been going together we need to work at it, like it won't care for itself but Ron has distanced himself so much. He said he wasn't all caring all the time because he was busy worrying if I was going to die! "I don't have time for trivial problems." He says. I said this means total devotion, not partial, and he was so... I Don't Know! And... I just EXPLODED on him, because he can be SO THICK sometimes. I told him I CARE ABOUT HIM SO MUCH AND I WANTED TO BE SURE HE WAS OKAY! I suppose, maybe, I was being a little harsh, but he was being so totally thick!

As Harry was reading, Ginny too saw Harry visibly understand the situation.

"Maybe we should show them each other's letters, so they can understand!" Harry said hopefully/excitedly.

"Harry!" Ginny admonished. "At this point, doing that would just illicit the reaction 'How Dare She Say That About Me! I've been bla bla bla...'" Ginny trailed off. "Do you see?"

"Alright. That doesn't mean I like it.... " Harry said. "You're the smart one for things like this Ginny, what do we do?"

"I think we have to wait for a bit to see how it goes, before taking 'executive action'." Ginny said solemnly.

And wait they did.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next week or two passed uneventfully, with Harry and Ginny being inseperable and Hermione and Ron avoiding each other like the plague, and a mutual unspoken agreement not to talk of the fight.

Harry was sitting on the couch with Ginny's head on his shoulder reading 'Hogwarts, A History', because during the rest of his life he never had time to relax and do things like that.

"You know what, Ginny?"

"What?"

"I think I might have saw this coming on. I mean, when we were in the tent and Ron left, that was an extreme strain on their relationship, and after he returned there was little chance to do anything but capture horcruxes. They were so busy worrying about me, and I the wizarding world, that they never really bothered to pay attention to themselves. Then I think after it all, they just tried to move on and forget but this is their subconscious battling their conscious mind to... 'right what is wrong?' I don't know. They were secretly mad and they didn't even realize it to now and _now_ they're coming to terms with it."

"That was very insightful of me.."

"Right in one, Potter. And a rare thing it is.." Ginny said, a playful smile written all over her face.

They sat like this for a while, until Hermione and Ron happened to walk into the living room at the same time.

For some reason, unlike they have been turning tail and walking the exact opposite direction, they just stood there staring at eachother, (for once) not anger/annoyance but trepidation in their eyes.

Harry put down his book and Ginny sat up. They looked at each other hopefully. 'Do you think they're well on their way back together?'

'Yes.'

It stayed this way for a while, until Hermione continued walking right past Ron and went upstairs. and Ron followed, anger back in his gaze.

"Do you think we should give them the letters now?"

"Yes, but we have to be careful not to let _any_ emotion show on our face."

Harry secretly worried about this, because _previous experiences_ proved he was poor sport at things like this.

Ginny must have seen these thoughts written on his face, because she said "Don't worry. You'll be fine, this isn't the dark lord we're talking about. This is _Ron_ for god's sake."

Harry sighed as they trekked up the stairs.

No sooner did they touch the door concealing Hermione and Ron than they heard shouting.

"I gave you time to apologize, to do something to fix this and you did nothing!" Ron shouted.

"Me? Do NOTHING?! I did the same exact thing as you, waited. You can obviously not see what you did wrong!" Hermione shouted likewise.

"You're right I can not see what I did wrong! Because I didn't do anything! It was only you, being bossy like - PUT THAT AWAY!" Ron shouted, a bit panicked.

"You ARE going to hear what you did WITH NO INTERRUPTIONS! _Silencio!_" Hermione screamed.

A lot of banging and crashing than ensued, but that stopped with one screamed "_Pertrificus Totalus!_" no thanks to Hermione.

"Now?"

"Yeah."

At that exact moment, Ginny and Harry blasted the door off, incapacitated Hermione in a fashion identical to Ron, and sat them on opposite sides of the room.

Harry made a long sweeping motion with his wand to pick up the broken pieces of trinkets and whatnot, and Ginny preformed a tricky little charm that made it impossible for Hermione and Ron to do anything but talk in a moderately quiet voice.

"WHAT IS THIS ALL ABOUT?" Hermione and Ron would-have-shouted-if-not-for-the-charm synonymously.

"We thought you two had better get your act together." Ginny said brightly and sweetly. "We have given you quite some time to working it out, and since it only started getting anywhere..."

"We decided we would help." Harry finished.

Hermione and Ron promptly argued.

"Hem Hem." Ginny said.

Everyone else in the room looked on in fear of Ginny.

"Always Works! Anyways you can start arguing after you read these. "

Harry and Ginny proceeded to throw the paper airplanes and the two, after mobilizing their arms.

They read.

And read.

And read.

Harry worried. They were reading quite slowly. Harry's nagging doubts, acknowledged only in dreams came fully fledged. 'Are we even doing the right thing? because I think relationships are supposed to be worked out on their own. Ah well....' He thought bitterly. 'I'm already into this mess.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Some reviewing (V look downV) questions. Does my incoherent stuttering brain of ideas make any sense? And should I write more fanfic? And last…. Did I end that totally oddly?**


	12. Unexpected

Ginny gave Harry a pointed look as Hermione and Ron looked at each other, blankly, in that way that always precedes explosions.

"Lets get out of here." Without waiting for an answer, Ginny released all the spells but weakened the talking one and slipped out of the room.

Harry sighed and followed.

"How dare you call me - " Hermione faltered and started again. "I would have noticed if you had asked about me or anything! I was trying to be anything but neglectful during this whole ordeal

Harry shut the door. He couldn't stand it.

"Ginny? Why did you get me into this mess? You know I'm not good with feelings." He said and stormed off.

Now, he did not mean it like an accusation but it came out remarkably like that.

"I'll deal with you after I deal with them!" Ginny snarled after him. Then she sighed.

She walked in.

"Perhaps Harry was right, and I shouldn't have got into this, so I am releasing all of the spells. I expect no shouting."

and Ginny left the room after Harry.

She found him.

"You agreed! You agreed to help me!" She began.

"Only because you asked!" He raised his voice.

Ginny raised her voice further.

I quit this fanfiction. This is what I had, but I had no story plans. You can look after my new story I have not named yet. I'm considering Liberating Posession. I'm posting it but I'm halfway into it. Sorry to dissapoint, I admit bad planning and a disgrace on my writing career.

-Skyesoul.


End file.
